We Are The World 25 For Haiti
Video:We Are The World 25 For Haiti ---- Bieber There comes a time When we heed a certain call Scherzinger & Jennifer Hudson When the world must come together as one Hudson There are people dying Nettles And it’s time to lend a hand to life The greatest gift of all Groban We can’t go on Pretending day by day Bennet that someone, somehow will soon make a change J Blige We are all a part of God’s great big family And the truth, you know love is all we need Chorus Jackson We are the world We are the children Jackson and Janet Jackson We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving Streisand There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me Cyrus Send them your heart So they’ll know that someone cares Iglesias so their cries for help will not be in vain Scherzinger We can’t let them suffer no we cannot turn away Foxx Right now they need a helping hand Jean Nou se mond la We are the Children Levine We are the ones who make a brighter day so lets start giving Pink There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives Winans It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me Jackson When you’re down and out There seems no hope at all Usher But if you just believe There’s no way we can fall Dion Well, well, well, well, let us realize That a change can only come Fergie When we stand together as one - All We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving Jonas Got to start giving All There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives Braxton It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me Mary We are the world We are the children Bennet Its for the children Slade We are the ones who make a brighter day Braxton So lets start giving Wayne There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me - All We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving Akon There’s a choice we’re making We’re saving our own lives It’s true we make a better day Just you and me T-Pain We are the world We are the children We are the ones who make a brighter day So let’s start giving Foxx imitating Ray Charles Choice were making saving our own lives It’s true we’ll make a better day Just you and me - LL Cool J, Will-I-Am, Snoop Dogg, Busta Rhymes, Swizz Beatz We all need somebody that we can lean on when you wake up look around and see that your dreams gone when the earth quakes we’ll help you make it through the storm when the floor breaks a magic carpet to stand on we are the World united by love so strong when the radio isn’t on you can hear the songs a guided light on the dark road your walking on a sign post to find the dreams you thought was gone someone to help you move the obstacles you stumbled on someone to help you rebuild after the rubble’s gone we are the World connected by a common bond lyrics courtesy of www.killerhiphop.com Love the whole planet sing it along Wyclef CABARETT - All West Everyday citizens everybody pitching in - Children & Wyclef Jean Nou se mond la nou se timoun yo Will-I-Am You and I You and I West Uh, 12 days no water whats your will to live? Will-I-Am we amplified the love we watching multiply West Feeling like the Worlds end we can make the World win Will-I-Am Like Katrina, Africa, Indonesia and now Haiti needs us, the need us, they need us - All Jean Ayiti, Ayiti, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay Ayiti, Ayiti, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay Ayiti, Ayiti, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay, Ay http://www.killerhiphop.com/we-are-the-world-25-for-haiti-lyrics/ |} Category:Downloaded Songs